mucfandomcom-20200215-history
New Era events
The New Era events are as the name says, events, that took place four years after the events of Mortal Kombat X. The New Era refers to the age and third timeline that Queen Almeida plans to put in motion in order to bring balance in the Multiverse Federation. These events were triggered when Raiden crossed the line and broke the final straw: decapitating Shinnok, Almeida's own son. Below is a list of characters from the entire Wiki that participated in the New Era events of Mortal Kombat 12 for now: *Cassie Cage *Vito Corleone *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Steven *Specter Trinity *Javier Escuella *Grizzly *White Rabbit *Victor Barzini *Bruno Tattaglia *Cetrion *Raiden *Leopold Strauss *Lord Antichrist *Lord Farquaad *Professor Perry *Jade *Reiko *Kabal *Sonya Blade *Johnny Cage *Adolf Ackermann *Clurkicus *Colonel Flag *Kotal Kahn *Shao Kahn *Shinnok *Lee Carla *Scorpion NOTE: A lot of these characters, despite currently being deceased, were brought back to life by Almeida after she played with time and merged some timelines together or something. Story Some time after Lord Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Raiden, the thunder god is seen torturing the fallen God in the Jinsei Chamber. Raven, now with a darker persona due to the Jinsei's corruption and because it was about time that he released his anger, announces to Shinnok that he will no longer have mercy on his planet's enemies and will destroy Earth's enemies before they can attack her. Raiden threatens him, saying that he'll be the first. Shinnok laughs and reminds him that he can't kill an Elder God, but Raiden states that "There are fates worse than death!" and decapitates him, slowly. Raiden says to the severed and served, yet still-living head of Shinnok that he'll deliver him personally to Adolf Ackermann in the Never Never Land as a warning. The Goddess of Time, Queen Almeida, then appears in the chamber, annoyed and angry at Raiden for upsetting the balance of time and for killing Shinnok, approaches and tells Shinnok's head that the ark of time bends at and to her will and that it's only a matter of time before she reverses the history of man, plucks Raiden's eyes out and rips his tongue, making him slave to gravity. Two years later, Sonya Blade announces to her daughter, Cassie Cage and her lover boy, Johnny Cage, Colonel Flag, surplus Jacqui Briggs, and the rest of her Special Forces that Jax Briggs has retired from SF, and therefore, Cassie, is promoted to Commander, but not before passing her final test against her mother in combat. Raiden arrives shortly after to inform the Special Forces that Ackermann and Clurkicus were planning to invade Earth while also continuing their Fate of Seido. In order to stop them, the Earth and her SF would assault the Never Land's Shinnok's Temple. While Raiden creates a diversion of the main Army of Darkness, the Special Forces storm the Temple forces lead by Jade, Reiko and Kabal. Upon hearing of Earth attacking the Temple, Adolf and Clurkicus ambush the Special Forces, resulting in Sonya and some of her men getting trapped under an avalanche of large rocks. After ordering Cassie and the Special Forces to flee back to Earth, Sonya activates the charges that detonate and destroy the Temple, killing her and Colonel Flag. As Adolf and The Luna Devil contemplate their next move, Queen Almeida, Shinnok's mother, appears before the current rulers of the Never Land to request an alliance to restart history to create a New Era, one without Raiden and his pesky allies. Adolf and Clurkicus instantly agree to their master's mother's terms. Meanwhile, Emperor Kotal Kahn has an imprisoned Lord Farquaad brought in the middle of Kahn's Coliseum for execution or fatality for "planning on making corporations and kingdoms on my planet and sucking the Outworld people dry". Farquaad warns Kotal that his death will cause him to lose, as Azazel, Farquaad's planet ruler, would've had done the same. Kotal, who denies being like his half-bro Shao Kahn, refuses to "inflict punishment upon the poor", instead helping them out like a true communist. But just before he can execute Farquaad, Almeida appears and begins changing time, causing earthquakes in the present. Johnny, Cassie, and Jacqui then encounter Marcus Reed, Specter Trinity, and Steven on their ship, while Raiden is erased from existence, leaving behind Shinnok's Amulet. During the Outworld timequake and earthquake, Farquaad breaks free from his bondage and, along with Kotal, encounters Bruno Tattaglia, Red Harlow, Victor Barzini, Grizzly, Shao Kahn, Liu Kang (non-revenant version), Jade (non-revenant version) Kitana (non-revenant version), Kung Lao (non-revenant version), Javier Escuella, and Raiden. Raiden deduces that the past and present are colliding, while Kotal reunites with his lover, Jade. Shao commands some of the encountered folks to engage in combat with Raiden's and Kotal's forces to reclaim the Outworld throne while promising all of them gold and riches beyond their imaginings. After Kotal defeats Bruno, Victor, Harlow, and subsequently Shao Kahn, Leopold Strauss arrives to rescue Shao's forces and Lord Farquaad, bringing them to a Kytinn hive. Kotal and Raiden then agree to work together and solve this crisis while also planning on finishing off Shao Kahn. Back in the Kytinn hive, Escuella tells Shao about how he seems to be a much better emperor of Outworld than "the one they call Kotal", but assures him that Leopold, the guy who just saved them, isn't to be trusted. But before Shao Kahn can even answer Javier's concerns, Queen Almeida appears before his forces, recruiting them for her cause in the New Era. Meeting with the Special Forces, Raiden learns the tragic events of the future he would endure, that Sonya was recently killed in action, while Liu and Kung discover they would become undead revenants of the Never Land, serving it's evil masters. The Special Forces suddenly learn that the Never Land has invaded the Wu Shi Academy under the orders of Lord Antichrist. On their way to the Wu Shi Academy, Liu and Kung begin lamenting about their dark futures as servants of Shinnok. Liu decides to continue to put his faith in Raiden, but Kung begins feeling sceptical, as if it weren't enough already that he was not the Shaolin's chosen warrior. Upon infiltrating the Academy, the two humble monks encounter Professor Perry. While Kang is gone to try and disable the traps at the temple, Lao fights Perry, and wins over him. At a quarry, Steven is monitoring the whereabouts of the recently reactivated western movie studio being opened by the White Rabbit. The Smileys arrive presumably to ambush Steven, but he recognised their footsteps. Steven fends off around four Smileys, then decides to enter the new Villain Video Enterprises in order to stop their wickedness once and for all under the orders of Raiden. When Steven arrives at the studio, he sees the White Rabbit, who has kidnapped some Cuneo Family mobsters, and is turning them into his cyber slaves, under the allowance of Don Garnet with whom he will have to split the profits. Steven is quickly joined at his side by the newest member of the Forces of Light, Specter Trinity, and he joins him in the assault on the Rabbit and his cyborgs. After defeating some cyborgs, Smileys and the Rabbit himself, Vince escapes before they can bag him for interrogation. They then both hide as they see Lee Carla and Victor Barzini arrive to get the cyber warriors handed to them only to find out that Sebbane has gone. Steven says that if they capture Carla, that will be the biggest prize possible for Earth's forces, as he is the leader of the Mishima Corporation. They then split up with Specter focusing his might on Victor, while Steve is gonna deal with Heihachi Mishima's adopted son, Lee. Steven accuses him of cheating his way into a privileged life by sucking Hei's cok, but Lee replies in Japanese that it's not his fault Heihachi loves him so much and that Queen Almeida will make the Mishimas stronger than ever. Steven defeats Lee, only to see that Specter had lost to Victor, and as he tries to attack Victor with his fire-fist powers, the Don shoots him down with a Magnum, and escapes the studio. Steven recovers soon after, and Specter tells him that Victor has escaped while Lee is still knocked out on the ground, getting ready to face Gods' judgement. More to be added... Category:MK Category:Events Category:! Category:Real Ideas Category:Needs editing